EXO Jurit Malam
by Bhita KTHardshipperEXO
Summary: [EDITED] EXO yang sedang santai, tiba-tiba kedatangan sesuatu apalagi kalau bukan wasiat dari oom Sooman. mereka bakal jalanin yang namanya Jurit malam. Apa tuh Jurit malam? Author juga gak tau- - Cekidot-.-/Yaoi/All SM artist/Humor failed/All Offi Couple/EXO focus/Fict debut #summary terWTF- - [TVXQ-Nya udah muncul uh yeaah! \( o )/


**Bhita KTHardshipperEXO**

**.**

**. **

**.**

**.**

**. **

**Present**

**EXO Jurit Malam**

...Oneshot...

Author: Bhita KTHardshipperEXO

Genre: humor yang sangat gagal TT_TT

Rate: T, maybe

Pair: all EXO member

Warn!: typo,humor ga sesuai harapan, pabbo story, bahasa terlalu alay, make elo-gue, EYD yang tak bisa dijelaskan, sangat OOC. And very important YAOI and SHOU-AI

Disc: all EXO member pny Tuhan, emak babe mereka, EXOtics,SMent, tp thehun bleh bwt author yah #plak

Summary: EXO yang sedang santai tiba-tiba kedatangan sesuatu, wasiat dari oom Soo Man, mereka disuruh jurit malam! Apa yang akan terjadi? Yaoi/All SM Artist/Humor Fail/All Offi Couple/EXO Focus/TaoRis/Kristao-HunHan-KaiSoo-Chanbaek-ChenMi n-SuLay/HoLay/ficnya pertama kali baca kelihatan aneh #summaryTer-WTF

.

..

...

...

...

Story Start!~

...

...

..

.

Mungkin pertamanya sedikit mengherankan, tapi.. Baca aja deh~

...

..

.

Pagi itu, dorm EXO sangat tidak berkehidupan (?). Lihat, bahkan ChanBaek yang ribut aja lagi sibuk twitteran. Kalo mau tau isi tweetnya tanya aja ama sayah pasti ga dikasi tau #plak

BaekhyunKuntii: ado0oh... Cheph1e beudht chi1e

Yeollie_mumuu : ngE- twEet p4kee PC baroe3h,,, ketjee3h b4ng3hhtz looch

ChanBaek sepertinya menggunakan bahasa EXOPlanet :3

#ChanbaekAlaySangat

#PrayForChanbaek

#sayaGakSukaAlay

Yah itu lah yang terjadi dengan mereka -_-. Dan mari kita beralih kepada KrisTao...

Mereka sedang bermain dengan gadget mereka. Kris bermain Angry Bird In Indonesia (?) Sedangkan Tao bermain Kungfu Panda Tour Concert (?)

Tinggalkan para gamers, dan lupakan karena mereka bukan gamers

HunHan... mereka sedang melamun. Reader pasti tak tau, karena author belom nulis #plak. Mari kita liat apa yang mereka pikirkan

Luhan: besok gue pengen beudh nail art-an di mall. Tapi gue kere. Rayu Sehun aja kali yaach? Tapi di pasti minta 'itu' hhh

Sehun: haaaih gahlaauh guheeee... Kapan yach my babei Lulu bisa kayak cewek di pelem-pelem yadong itu yaah... Hah! Gue rasa gue bisa aja nyerang dia tapiiii... Sunyi banget ni dorm?

#plaaaak

Tinggalkan HunHan yang menggalau. Mari kita beralih kepada SuLay or HoLay yang sedang membaca buku. Masing masing dari mereka menutup judul buku mereka. Tapi karena saya punya penglihatan super #plak author mengetaui judulnya.

Suho membaca buku dengan judul 'Kiat Nge-Gombal Namja Uke 100 % Berhasil' Sedangkan Lay ' Cara menjadi Uke Baik versi Bhita si Author kece' #plak

Dan yang terakhir, lihat KaiSoo dan ChenMin. Mereka sedang lomba bermain catur. Muka Kai keliatan was was karena pinternya maen yang modern macem pe es gituh. Kalo Chen mah woles. Sedangkan Kyungsoo dan Xiumin cuma nonton. Mereka taruhan siapa yang kalah harus mencuci piring selama seminggu :3

TOK TOK TOK

"Masoook" teriak Kwease yang masih main Angry Bird In Indonesia. "Yak! Kris pe'a, buka pintunyaaaa..." Suho mengamuk, "gue males pendek! Loe aja" Kris balik menyuruh. Ternyata Suho tadi memasang tali di kenop pintu. Jadi ia tinggal menariknya saja.

Sreek

Brak!

Ternyata tuh orang kesandung tali 'o'

"Yak! Artis macam apa kaliaaaan!" Ternyata itu adalah pesuruh Soo Man, namanya Jung Ji Hoon #OCngasal*plaaak*. "Maap" si Kris cuman cuek. "Haeeesh...!l yaudah deh, ambil aja ni kertas! Isinya jadwal kalian baai" si Ji Hoon pun pergi dengan vespa boetoetnya.

"Haaeeh..." Kris pun bergerak mengambil kertas itu. "Baeklaah, dengarkan..." Kris menarik nafas " Aaaa... Jam 12.00 Music Core, jam 14.00 di Inkigayo, Jam 18.00 di Music Bank. Dan... Eh apa ini?"

Semuanya pun menatap Kris. "Kenapa, ge?" Tanya Tao. "I-ini a-apa bacanya yah?" Kris bingung. "Yak! Leader macam apa kau! Suho menyentil Kris "masa baca saja tidak bisa!" Suho memeletkan lidah "yak! Joonmyeon bodoh!" Kris berteriak gila "Yak!" Suho pun membalas

Tiba tiba terdengar telepati dari Ji Hoon

'Jurit malam itu sebagai liburan kaliaaaan, itu dari Soo Man-sajangnim'

"Argh!... Umm apa ini... Ju-jurit malam, apa itu?". Suho bertanya-tanya. "Memang apa yang mereka tulith hyungdeul?" Tanya Sehun " . Jam 18.15 bersiap ke bandara, 22.00 camping jadi jurit malam? Apa tuh?" Baca Lay, "apa tuh jurit malam?" Tanya Kai "cari di google translate saja" usul Suho cuek sambil membaca buku yang absurd tadi.

"Yasudah" Kris pun mengambil tab-nya. Bukannya mencari di google translate malah di wikipedia dikarenakan Kris belagu #flaak. Lalu nampaklah artikel tentang 'Jurit Malam'

Selesai membaca, Kris dkk pun mengerti. "Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Tanya Lay. "NC-an chagi" Suho tersenyum mesum sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya. Persis om-om mesum -.-

"Yaaak! Myeonnie! Siapa yang mengajarimu seperti itu!" Lay malu sambil menutup wajah apel washingtonnya (?). 'Hehe ini semua berkat buku itu' batin Suho. Ia meletakkan buku gombal gembel (?) Itu dibelakang punggungnya. Buku itu dilihat oleh Chanyeol. Chanyeol menyeringai samar lalu berbisik pada Baekhyun disampingnya.

Tap tap tap

"HAAAA!"

"YEE DAPAT!" ChanBaek berteriakkegirangan

Suho menoleh cepat 'mati aku' batinnya. "Ayo kemari Baek" ajak Chanyeol sambil menepuk-nepuk sofa untuk diduduki Baekhyun. "Haa! Mari kulihat apa isi buku.. -eh buku apa ini? Oh buku 'Kiat Nge-Gombal Namja Uke 100 % Berhasil'. Aku tak menyangka Suho-hyung punya buku seperti ini" Chanyeol berseru kegirangan "ayo Baeeek~"

"Eh? Itu kan..." Kris melirik Suho yang berkeringat dingin dengan tatapan -suho-kembalikan-bukuku!- dengan kilatan marah. Nampak Suho yang menggahlauh. Ternyata Kris mempunyai buku yang seperti itu -_-"

"Eung? Luhan-hyung lebih baik kita berkemath thaja.." Ajak Sehun "oh! Iya! HEY! AYO KITA BERKEMAS!" Suara Luhan sekarang mendominasi suara jangkrik yang ada diruangan itu. Semuanya pun sibuk, sampai...

.

..

...

...

...

"AAA.. JONGIN PAKAIANMUUUUU!" "YEOLLIIIIIEEEEE! EYELINER-KUUUU!" "BUKU GOMBALNYA MANAAAAA !" "AKU BELUM JADI ISTRIMU IDIOT" "MYEONNIEEEE! MANA SNACK-KUUU" "UAAAAAH PANT*T THEKTHIKUUU, MONGGU JANGAN! KAI! PIARAANMUUU!" "GEGEEEE!" "TAOOOO! DIMANA KOPER-..." "HUEEE SOO-HYUUUNG!" "CHEN! MANA BAKPAOOO NYAAAA" "ARGH! XIU-HYUNG! HELEP MII!"

"DIAM!" -Luhan

"Ambil!"

"Snick*rs"

"Mulai lapar, ambil Snick*rs"

10 pasang mata melihat Luhan.

"Pweasee, jangan upay deech!"

#jeongmalSweatdrop-_-

#lupakan

Jam 16.00, EXO baru selesai perform di Inkigayo. "Dua jam lagi kita konser di MuBank, bersiaplah!.e-eh! Mamfus!" Tukas Kris sambil memeriksa isi koper "kenapa gege?" Tanya Tao. "Itu! Krim gege ilang TT^TT" Kris yang menggalau sukses membuat dia masuk ke daftar orang terlabil -_-.

"Ya ampun ge, ugh! Baiklaaah~, nih pake punya Tao aja -3-!" Tao memberikan krim cuci mukanya "xie xie, Taozi, Wo ai ni " ucapnya "iya wo ye ai ni" Kris pun pergi melesat (?) Ke toilet

"Luhan-hyung~" Sehun teriak-teriak gahjeh. "Eaah apa hunnie?" Tanya Luhan "Lulu~ bantu aku mencari benda thakralku~" pinta Sehun "apa itu?" "Pil anti cadel~" "mana ada yang seperti itu Oh Sehun!" Seru Luhan. "Huhu hikseu! Hyung thangat thenang kalau Thehun cadel ya?" Sehun mengeluarkan puppy eyesnya "hh iya" Luhan menghela nafas.

"Chanyeol-ge?" Tanya Tao "apa?" Balas Chanyeol. "Kau melihat Kris-ge?" Tanya Tao lagi "aniyo~" jawab Chanyeol "eh! Bukannya tadi ke toilet untuk cuci muka?" Tanya Chanyeol, "iya, tapi lama sekali.." Jawab Tao

20 Minutes Later~

(16.33)

"Huaaaah, selesai juga upacara sakralnya(?)" Teriak Kris keluar toilet. "Mana krimnya ge?" Tanya Tao sedikit memiringkan kepalanya imut. "E-eh i-itu abis hehe"-Kris

"Hmmpptt hikseu hikseu" bibir sekseh Tao bergetar, dengan air mata menggenang tentunya. "G-gege". Kris panik tingkat menara pisa. "Owwh, dui bu qi, nanti gege ganti deh~.. Kamu mau apa? Sini bilang~" Kris merayu Tao agar tidak menangis. "Benarkaaah?" Mata Tao terlihat berbinar. Kris mengangguk, "yeaay! Kris-gege baik! Hmm Tao ingin Gucci terbaru, sama boneka panda yang sebesar-besarnya" ucapnya sambil tangannya memberi tahu sebesar apa boneka itu. Kris? Ntah lah~

Sudah jam 17.45. Mereka bergegas ke MuBank.

Jam 18.15 mereka sudah bersiap di jet pribadi punya SMEnt #ehehehe. Ternyata tujuan mereka adalah 'Hutan Bejong Pete', apakah readers tau itu hutan apa? Ntahlah, author pun tak tahu #plak

Ternyata, tak hanya member Eksoh tercintah. Member-member SMEnt pun ikutan juga, seperti SuJu, SNSD, SHINee, dan F(x). Tapi Kangta dan BoA ngga ikutan, dikarenakan mereka itu Solo, masa satu tenda sendirian," nyeremin tau!" Kata BoA dan Kangta -_-"

Mereka sudah sampai di Hutan Bejong Pete, jet-nya dihentikan di Hutan Bejong Pete, katanya Om Sooman biar cepet -_-. Mereka pun mendirikan tenda di pinggiran hutan.

Mereka ke sisi timur, ternyata sudah diisi oleh SuJu, "hah! Hush hush! Pergi saja kalau ga mau bantu!" Kangin mengusir mereka. "Ihh, sunbae galak!" Teriak Tao di barisan semi belakang (?). "APA KAU BILAAAAAANG!" Kangin ga woles, "HUWAAA" lalu mereka berlari ke barat meninggalkan singa Kangin yang mengamuk I_I

Sampai di barat, mereka ketemu sama SNSD, Baekhyun langsung kepo. "Aaaaah Noonaaaaa". Sebenarnya si Chanyeol juga mau kayak gitu pas ketemu SuJu, eh taunya Oom Kangin ngamuk, jadi takut deh.

"Maaf ya, EXO, disini sudah kami tempati, coba ke barat laut (kenapa jadi bingung saya) cepat sebelum SHINee datang" mereka pun pergi ke barat laut.

"Wooy! Cabut loe" Onew tampangnya mirip anak-anak tukang bully -_- garang sangat. "Ih Onew-hyung thama aja kayak Kangin-hyung, galak thangat" kata Sehun, si Onew langsung bawa golok andalannya, katanya buat nyari ayam hutan, maklum chickenholic (?) dia pengen sekali-kali makan ayam hutan, biasanya kan ayam kota. Dan mereka pun pergi ke tempat lain.

Ternyata, F(x) udah nangkring disitu. "Heh! Lu pade, cabut atau nggak gue cabutin bulu kaki loe-loe pade!" Ternyata yang keluar bukanlah Victoria, melainkan maung Korea #plaaak Amber. Member EXO pun berunding karena ga dapat tempat. Mereka pun memutuskan buat masuk kedalam hutan.

.

..

...

...

Perjalanan mereka diselingi dengan teriakan dan tawaan -_-

"Baekkie? Kamu tau persamaan kamu sama semut?" Tanya Chanyeol kelewat semangat. "Ngga tau, Yeol" balas Baekhyun malu-malu eyeliner (?). "Sama sama suka gigit-gigit aku " (gombal yang sangat ancur -_-). "Uh yeah.. Great Yeol-hyung" puji HunKaiChen yang mengelilingi Chanyeol yang sedang memegang buku gombal gembelnya Kris -_-.

"Udah, thekarang giliran Thehun" kata Sehun mengambil buku yang dipegang Chanyeol. Sekarang KaiChenYeol yang mengelilingi Sehun.

"Lulu-hyung~" panggil Sehun "apa hunnie?" Tanya Luhan. "Luhan-hyung, tau gak perthamaan hyung thama penjajah?" Tanya Sehun sambil senyam-senyum gahjeh. Luhan memutar bola matanya, berpikir. "Ngg, memangnya apa Hunnie?" Luhan menyerah, "thama-thama thuka memonopoli hati hunnie :3" kata SeHun,thok thweet, Luhan cuma bisa bilang,"Thank u^^ hunnie". Yang lainnya... "Oowh... So cheesy..~"

Mari kita beralih pada leader naga. Telinganya sudah panas mendengar gombal gembel dari yang lainnya. Suho pun jadinya ikutan. Ia lalu pergi menuju member lain.

"Kyungsoo-hyung~, hyung tau ga perbedaan hyung sama api?" "Apa, jonginnie?" "Kalau api membakar rumah, kalau hyung membakar hatiku" #ciee

"Xingie~, kamu tau gak persamaan kamu sama sop buah?" "Hmm, apa Myeonnie-hyung?" "Sama-sama menyegarkan hatiku" #uhyeaah

"Xiu-hyung~, hyung tau gak perbedaan hyung sama teddy bear?" "Apa Chennie?" "Kalau teddy bear manis kalau diliat aja, kalau hyung~ dilihat, dijilat, digigit, dicium, di-..*pipupupipop* Ah semuanya manis banget 3" #yadonggila

Kris sudah tak tahan. Ia mengambil buku gombal gembel itu. "Taozi, tau gak persamaan kamu sama air?" "Memangnya apa ge?" "Manusia tidak bisa hidup tanpa air, sama seperti kau, aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu~" #asaaaik

Tiba-tiba dari atas muncul taburan daun dan mawar dan tiba-tiba cahaya meredup dan muncul lampu yang menyorot mereka, dan muncul paduan suara BaekDOChenSuhoHan menyanyikan lagu. Dan lupakan...

Tao tersipu "hehe", "ah~ akhirnya bukunya kembali, Suho! Aku tak akan meminjamkanmu buku ini lagi!"-Kris. "Eh jadi itu bukunya Krith-ge? Hahahaha" Sehun tertawa, "MWO? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, DEMI MONYETNYA YESUNG-HYUNG!" 10 orang disitu tertawa ngakak. "Gue ngga nyangka aja, Kris loe konslet ya? Haha" Xiumin ngakak dewa, "huhahahahaha, gila hahaha" Chen ketawa ngakak. Sedangkan Kris? Terpuruk. Poor Kris~...

"Hh.. Yasudah, puas tertawanya? Kita sudah sampai.." Ujar Kris dingin, semuanya mendadak horror

.

..

...

...

Mereka membagi tugas, Xiumin, Chen, Kai, dan, Kyungsoo membangun tenda. Sehun, Luhan, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mencari kayu bakar dan air, Suho dan Lay mengeluarkan barang-barang. Kris dan Tao ? Kalo Kris sih, nyuruh-nyuruh aja, Mari kita lihat mereka...

"Ge~, aku melakukan apa~?" Tanya Tao manja, "hmmm... Kau bersamaku saja" ujar Kris. "Hmm... Tapi nanti gege akan dianggap pilih kasih, euungh.. Gamau ahh! Cepatlah ge~"rajuk Tao "yaudah bantu aja Suho dan Lay, huft~ waktu berduaku berkurang" Kris mewek dalam hati.

Tenda sudah siap. Totalnya ada 6 tenda, setiap tenda pasti tau dong siapa #plaaak. Saat ini Kyungsoo dan Lay memasak shabu-shabu. Sedangkan yang lainnya?

Sehun, Kai, dan Luhan sedang nge-tweet dengan jaringan yang seperti Ddangkoma, lambai sekalaaai. Beginilah isi tweetnya

Kai_isBlack: sinyal kampret, tweetnya BaekhyunKuntii ama Yeollie_mumuu alay banget T_T

SeHunKiyuut: sinyalnya kayak ddangkoma. Guhe setuju sama Kai_isBlack

LuHan_imutzz : SehunKiyuut Kai_isBlack shabu-shabu nya udah mau siap T.T

Tinggalkan tiga manusia dengan tweetnya, mari kita beralih ke ChanBaek yang mendapat sinyal (?) Twitter mereka berdua membalas tweet Kai, dengan sinyal lelet ten-tu-nya...

BaekhyunKuntii : suka-suka donk, itu kan udah dari 12 jam yang lalu! Dari pada Kai_isBlack ihh nyadar juga loe item

Yeollie_mumu : huh! Gue bunuh loe ya! *pout*

Yaaaak! Kenapa kita membahas twitter lagi. Kalau begitu kita melihat kapel kesukaan author #pluaaak TaoRis.

"Gege~, nanti Tao tidur bersama gege! Yeay! Masa tiap hari Tao tidur sama Xiu-hyung" ucapnya sambil pout "iya~, nanti kita *pipupupipop* yah~" pinta Kris "apa itu *pipupupipop*?" Tanya Tao, "kau tak perlu tau~ hehehe" jawab Kris sambil smirk. Selesai makan mereka ke lapangan untuk berkumpul.

...

...

...

...

...

..

.

"Okeh, anak-anak! Woy! Dengerin guheeee!" si Kangin ga woles, dia teriak dari menara sambil bawa toa gitu, katanya sih biar kedengaran.

"Pa'an sih, hyung?" Tanya Onew, "kalian sudah diberi tugas oleh si Soo Man itu kan?" Tanya Kangin tetap pakai toa -_-. "Iya~! Oom Kangin~!" Seru semuanya "haa! OKaih!-..." "Hyung manggil saya?" Tanya Kai "bukan item -_-" "baeklah-..." "Hyung manggil saya?" Kali ini Baekhyun "ahh! Yesungdahlah-.." "Apa loe manggil-manggil gue nggak pake hyung? Hah?!" Yesung kepala bagol pun muncul "wadooh... Jadi gimana dong? Hhh apa saja tugas kalian?" Tanya Kangin makin nggak woles.

"Kangin-hyung tugas kita kan mencari pagar buat pagar di hutan, apa tadi namanya? Be-Bojong eh salah! Bejong Pete!" Kali ini Eunhyuk si monyet dance. "Berapa luas hutan ini?" Tanya Kangin "20 hektar, oppa" -Sunny

"HUAPAAAAAAAA?" Semuanya serempak berteriak. Rahang mereka jatuh semua bahkan ada yang muntah pelangi kecuali Kangin dan Sunny "baiklah, SNSD, apa tugas kalian?" Tanya Kangin "tugas kami adalah membersihkan sungai disini" jelas Taeyeon lemas "kalau SHINee?" Tanya Kangin. "Eungg kami disuruh mencari kuburan dihutan ini, hiiiii mengerikaaaan" Onew bergidik seperti perempuan, ia mendapat tendangan manis dari Key.

"Kalau F(x)?" Tanya Kangin sekali lagi, "kami malah disuruh bangun pondok! Ih, masa pekerjaan kami kayak gitu! Tega banget nih author!" Victoria pun mengungkapkan keluh kesahnya #eaaa "hhh... Yasudah! Bagaimana dengan EXO?" Tanya Kangin yang sepertinya makin lama makin kepo karena author yang buat #pluaak "kami disuruh jurit malam" jawab Suho super enteng, tiba tiba...

E*sy, nyuci makin enteng #plakdoorprangbrakkabooom!

"Jadi kalian harus mengelilingi hutan 20 hektar ini dong! Huhahahahah" Kangin ketawa evil sepertinya ia meminjam dari Kyuhyun #kaboom!. "Ihh! Kangin-hyung, udah galak suka ngejek! Masa sunbae Tao seperti itu, hueeeee" Tao pun menangis di pelukan Kris. Sementara Kris? Muka emang biasa aja cool-cool aja. Tapi hatinya? Serasa terbang kebulan #pluaaak.

"Yasudah, bersiap di tempat kalian!" Seru Kangin "SIAAAAAP!" Seru mereka semua. Kangin terjungkal dari menara itu 'sepertinya mereka ingin cepat-cepat wamil' batin Kangin.

...

...

...

...

..

.

Back to Eksoh tertjintah, mereka sedang memakai jaket, bawa-bawa senjata nggak jelas. Contohnya Kyungsoo, ia membawa teflon ukuran 30 cm, wow!

Mereka semua berkeliling di sekitar hutan Bejong Pete, akhirnya mereka mengerti kenapa hutan ini dibilang Bejong Pete, karena banyak jengkolnya #whatthehell. Belum sampai setengah jalan mereka bertemu dengan seorang petani.

"Halo pak, We are one! Anyeong haseyo EXO imnida~" EXO memperkenalkan diri. "Eh dek, kalian pake bahasa apa?" Tanya si bapak "Korea, pak" "wah saya nggak pandai bahasa Korea, bahasa Indonesia aja yah" si bapak ternyata tidak pandai bahasa Korea, "baiklah" tukas Kris. Ternyata selain Inggris, Korea, China, dan Kanton. si Kris jago bahasa Indonesia #boom!

"Oya dek, perkenalkan nama bapak Sukiyem, adek-adek ini sebenarnya apa?" Tanya si bapak. "Oh nama bapak Sukiyaki, kami ini artis di Korea, nama saya Suho, itu yang tinggi kayak tiang listrik si Kris, itu yang poker face itu Sehun, yang punya lesung pipit itu si unyu Lay, itu yang pake eyeliner sama disampingnya yang matanya bulat itu Baekhyun sama Kyungsoo, itu yang matanya kayak panda Tao, yang tingginya kayak Kris itu Chanyeol, itu yang cantik, yang tembem, sama yang keep smile tuh, Luhan, Xiumin, sama Chen dan yang item tuh Kai" jelas Suho panjang kali lebar sama dengan luas.

"Ooh" si bapak cuma ooh doaang. "Kalian ngapain disini?" Tanya si bapak "jurit malam, pak!" Jawab Kai. si bapak tiba-tiba mukanya horror. "Kalian harus hati-hati dihutan ini" si bapak horror. "Emang kenapa, pak?" Tanya Chen, pikiran negatifnya kambuh. si bapak pun bercerita horror.

"Dulu disini pernah ada pembunuhan!" Bapak yang yang namanya Sukiyem tapi si Suho bilang Sukiyaki itu sok horror. Member EXO yang lain bergidik ngeri. "T-terus?" Tanya Suho takut-takut. "Yang dibunuh adalah wanita tukang jamu namanya Ayu Maemunah*yang namanya Ayu maaf*" si bapak diam sebentar. "Ia pergi jalan-jalan kehutan, lalu tiba-tiba ada sesuatu dibalik semak" si bapak makin horror EXO makin tak bisa tenang. "Ia memeriksa kesemak-semak itu. Lalu... GRAAAAH! Muncul kuntilandak!" Jelas si bapak sambil memberikan backsound yang gagal. "Pak! Pak!" Suho memotong cerita itu "tunggu dek! Saya belum selesai cerita!" si bapak ngambek "pak! Bukan itu! Tadi itu kuntilanak! Bukan kuntilandak!" si Suho mengoreksi. "Oiya dek, lalu itu kuntilandak eh maksud saya kuntilanak! Membawa tongkat Grim reaper! Dan dicabik-cabiknya tubuh si Ayu sampai nampak isi perutnya! Lalu itu kuntilanak makan semua isi badannya! Dan mayatnya ketika ditemukan dalam keadaan mengenaskan!" si bapak cerita semangat banget, sambil buat-buat gerakan-gerakan sama backsound-backsound yang tidak diketahui (-_-"). "Dan ceritanya selesai" pak Sukiyem pun mengakhiri ceritanya. Lalu, bagaimana dengan EXO?

"HUAAA GEGE! TAO TAKUUUUT AAAA" "LAAAAY GUE NGAKU KALO GUE SEME PENAKUUUUT! HAAAAA" "AAAAA SEHUUUUUN" "LUHAAAAAAAAN-HYUUUUUUNG!" "SOO-HYUUUUUNG!" "AAAAAAAA TEDAAAAAAK GUE HARUS TETEP GANTENG AAAAAAA" "AAAAAH ADA JOKOWAW!" #plak "AAAAAAAAARGGGGHHH!"

Plop

"KYAAAAAA ILPIL!" - Kyungsoo

"G*ry S*lut tebel coklatnya"

"DIAM!"

Gara-gara Kyungsoo umma semuanya hanya mencicit kayak tupai. Lalu datanglah Baro B1A4 sambil nge-rapp What's Going On #kaboom #lupakan. "Maaf hyung" Kai pun takut hyungnya yang paling unyu itu. "Hhh.. Yasudah kita lanjutkan" suruh Kyungsoo.

.

..

...

...

Mereka berjalan menyusuri jalan di hutan itu lalu mereka melihat dua orang perempuan yang membawa bakul jamu. "Eh... Itu mereka yeoja ngapain disitu?" Tanya Kris pada Lay "eh gak taulah..~, samperin yook~" ajak Lay pada member EXO lainnya.

"Hei! Kalian ngapain disini?" Tanya Suho, "iya nggak takut apa kan therem" Sehun menimpali "ya enggaklah, ihh mas ganteng duech" kata gadis yang satu lagi. Suho geli, lalu sedikit menjauh 'hiii nyeremin ni yeoja' batin Suho. "O ya, nama kalian siapa?" Tanya Kris "nama kami kunti-../ayu ma-.." "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Member EXO semuanya teriak dan kabur. Dua yeoja itu terheran-heran "kenapa sih namaku kan Kuntia #absurdAbis" ucap si Kunti "nama gue kan Ayu Markonah? Pa'an sih gaje banget" kedua cewek itu pun pergi.

...

...

..

.

"AAAAA KRIS-GEGE TAO MAU PULAAAANG HUAAAAA" Tao histeris "cup cup... Tao... Jangan nangis lagi, uljima~" si Kris pun menenangkan Tao, "aish~ Tao-ie cup cup... Tenanglah kita akan baik-baik saja" kali ini Lay "Tao~ ini appa" si Suho pura-pura jadi bapaknya Tao "jadi hikseu.. Ini hikseu... Ah! Bisakah kalian menjelaskannya? Hikseu..." Tao merengek "hh... Tahanlah sebentar" jiwa umma Kyungsoo keluar.

Disisi yang lain...~

"HAAAAAAAAA! TEDAAAAAAAK!" Si Sehun berteriak histeris, "Bagaimana ini?! Apa yang harus kita lakukaaaan?" Sehun menggila "hh.. Kris-hyung kita harus apa?" Tanya Suho "hhhmmm... Lapor pak RW aja kali yah?" Pikir Kris "pak RW hikseu itu apa hikseu?" Tanya Tao yang terisak "pak RW itu yang ada di pelem Tuk*ng b*bur naik haj*! Itu loh Haji Muhidin!" Jelas Kris, "oiya! Kemarin aku lihat Omas(?) lagi poto bareng Krystal loh!" Luhan mendadak nge-gosip #brak. "Yasudah, kalau begitu dimana tempatnya?" Tanya Luhan "dihatiku chagiya~" Sehun yang tadi histeris jadi senang kembali.

.

..

...

Mereka dalam perjalanan ke rumah pak RW, "Hannie-hyung lama thekali~ dimana thih!" Sehun udah nggak sabar, "sabar Hunnie~"

"Hmm katanya habis lewat penjual cendol, es doger, sama batagor sampai deh" kata Kris "kenapa enak-enak semua, gue pengen daah" Xiumin ngiler pas Kris bilang begitu, "makan aja banyak-banyak hyung~ biar gembul pipinya~ yee~ Chen suka~~" Chen tiba-tiba nari-nari, real dancing machine dari kue putu #plak

Mereka melewati penjual cendol. "Gue mau" "gue juga" "thehun juga" "gege~ Tao juga~" "gua mau juga". Luhan, Kyungsoo, Xiumin, Sehun, dan Tao mau minum es cendol, karena Tao juga mau, jadi yang bayarin Kris. "Bang, semuanya 25.000, tapi karena abang ganteng saya kasih 15.000 aja deh" kata abang tukang CHENdol #plak sampai bikin Kris ilpil. "I-iya" si Kris tersenyum kecut 'emang karena gantengnya gue tukang cendol sampai suka sama gue?' Batinnya miris. "Sering-sering datang ya baaang~" abang cendol pun nyolek-nyolek dagu Kris sambil dadah-dadah ke Kris yang sudah pergi. si Kris udah keringat dingin sambil disko, ilpil loh~!

Beberapa meter mereka ketemu penjual es doger. "Gue mau!" "Gue mau!" "Tao mau lagi ge~" "gue mau, ntah kulit gue dari hitam ke pink, iya nggak?". Kali ini Xiumin, Chen, Tao, dan Kai. Sekali lagi, karena Tao juga mau si Kris lagi yang bayarin. "Ihh adek imut deh~ mau nggak jadi pacar abang~" abang penjual doger itu nyolek-nyolek Tao sekarang. Tiba-tiba suasana jadi kayak di kuburan, muncul aura hitam dibackground nya Kris. "LEPAS TANGANMU DARI TAO SIALAAAAAAAAN" si Kris emosi. Penjual es dogernya ketakutan lalu kabur entah kemana. Nggak jadi bayar dueh..

Mereka jalan kembali. Di perjalanan Tao bilang gini "tukang es doger itu kenapa? Apa ada hantu yah? Terus ngapain dia nyolek-nyolek dagu Tao tadi, tapi Tao ilpil, kenapa tuh?" Tao bertanya pada Kris gitu #koflak...

Sampailah ke penjual batagor. "Gue mau!" "Gue aja lagi" "Tao mau lagi~" "gue mau deh" "aku juga myeonnie~" "thehun mau~". Sekali lagi (again?) Kris lagi yang bayarin karena Tao mau juga #poor. Yang mau Chen, Xiumin (lagi), Tao (lagi), Suho, Lay, dan Sehun yang mau. Kali ini penjual batagornya goda-goda Xiumin "ihh pipi adek~ unyu deh~ jadi boipren abang mau?" Tanya abang itu sok inggris "cuih, gamau gue, gue punya boyfriend sendiri! Chen gue ilpil" Xiumin ngadu ke Chen. "Heh! Loe mau gue samber petir?" Chen nggak woles. "Iya deh bang maap!" si abang yang belagu itu pun meminta bayaran. "Semuanya 60.000!" "Jiaaah mahal banget, berapaan sih satunya?" Tanya Kris "10.000, disini BBM naik!" Penjualnya nggak woles. "Yaodah neeh.." Kris nggak ikhlas banget ngasihnya.

...

...

...

..

.

Sampailah mereka dirumah pak RW.

TOK TOK TOK

"Assalamualaikum pak RW oh~! pak RW" member EXO ternyata rajin nonton Upin & Ipin dkk *Author aja baru tau^_^*. "Waalaikumsalam~ eh! EXO! Aah~ aku fanboy kaliaaan~" pak RW-nya ternyata seorang penboinya EXO. "Waah mau tanda tangan?" Tanya Chanyeol "aaa boleeeh aku nge-pens sama kamu Yeollie 3" ternyata pak RW-nya adalah pyromaniac ato creeper -_-". "Oya pak, sebelumnya nama bapak siapa?" Tanya Baekhyun

"Nama saya Supeno, tapi kalau ada kalian Lee Byun Hae #absurdgila, kalo dihadapan member China Xian Nan Ren kalo di hadapan Kris yang-..." "Udah pak setop! Eh Stop pak!" si Tao udah capek dengernya "oyaya.. Kalian mau ngapain kesini? Mau ngirim pidio kalian yang lagi 'itu' yah, ih baik dueh" bapak itu jadi mesum -_- "bukan pak~. Bapak disini beneran ada hantu?" Tanya Xiumin. si bapak diam.

"Betul"

"HAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!"

PIPUPUPIPOP

"Iye, tau hantu Ayu Maemunah kan?" Tanya bapak itu. Member EXO ngangguk-ngangguk. "Dia waktu itu mati dihutan Bejong Pete yang disewa siapa tuh namanya Soo Men, So Man, oya! Soo Man!" Jelas bapak itu "terus pak terus!" Kris heboh, "katanya tuh hantu masih berkeliaran dihutan itu! Kenapa? Kalian melihatnya?" Tanya si pak RW, member EXO serempak ngangguk-ngangguk "IYA PAK!". "GAWAT!" si bapak masang tampang horror kayak bapak yang namanya Sukiya- eh! Sukiyem!

"Ke-kenapa pak" si Suho ketakutan. "Bila kalian bertemu hantu itu! Besok kalian akan demam tinggi dan tidak berapa lama kalian akan meninggal!" Bapak itu makin lama makin huorrooor~!

"HAPAAAAAAAA!"

"TEDAAAAAAAAK" "GUE MASI KEPENGEN IDUP DOSA GUE BANYAAAAAK" "AAAAAA BAEKKIE GUE JANJI GA YADONG LAGEEE" "TAO BAKAL JADI MAKNAE BERBAKTIIIII" "THEHUN GAMAU NGOLEKTHI POTO NAKED LULU-HYUNG LAGI" "GUE INSAP JADI YADONGERRRRRSSSS!" "GUE MAKIN RAJIN NYUCI PIRING DEEEH!" "AAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAA"

Semuanya histeris, sampai...

"Ada apa sih? Ribut banget! Eh ini kan cowok-cowok kece tadi! Iya kan Tia!" Ada sseseorang berbicara. Member EXO menoleh, dan...

"AAAAAA AYU MAEMUNAAAAAH JANGAN BUNUH KAMIIIIII!" Member EXO sampai lari-larian.

"Eh? GUE BUKAN AYU MAEMUNAH M*NY*T! GUE AYU MARKONAH!". "Jadi kamu bukan Ayu Maemunah, ohh aman~, tapi kamu Kunti, kan?" Tanya Suho "iya~" jawab cewek itu "KYAAAAAAAAAA JANGAN CABIK KAMEEEEEEE!"

"Gue bukan kuntilanak, tapi Kuntia kampret!" Cewek itu nggak woles "nama loe absurd abis" si Kris mau ketawa 3 jamban.

"Jadi ini yang kalian maksud hantunya?" Tanya pak RW "iya pak" jawab Suho "APA?! INI ANAK SAYAA!" Pak RW ga woles. "Hiiii... Bapak thama galaknya kayak Kangin-hyung thama Onew-hyung, iya kan?" si cadel cari perkara. "APA?!". Pak RW ngamuk, EXO kabur~

...

...

..

.

Member EXO sudah menyelesaikan jurit malam mereka. Mereka sudah pulang Seoul, mereka sudah ambil ancang-ancang untuk terjun ke kasur masing-masing, sampai...

"YAK! EXO! KALIAN DIHUKUM!" Ternyata itu asisten Soo Man, Ji Hoon. "Kenapa?" Tanya Kris masang muka you-don't-say. "Kalian membuat SM merugi karena membuat ketua RW disitu ngamuk!" -Ji Hoon. "Terus kami harus apa?" Tanya Suho "ikut gue!" Perintah si Jihoon.

"Nih sapu... Bye~" si Ji Hoon kabur. "SH*T" umpat member EXO, ternyata mereka harus menyapu lapangan SM bersama kantor-kantornya, how poor EXO?

**END~**

**Berakhir dengan gajenya. Sepertinya bahasanya terlalu alay betul kan reader (r: iye thor, malah banget!) Huhuhu ampuni saya~ belum siap fic lain udah buat fic baru TT^TT**

**Ini fic author yang terpanjang~**

**Maaf ada nama OC yang maksa banget -_- jeongmal mianhae ._.**

**Kris: terus gue harus bilang wew gitu?**

**Sehun: mana bagian NC-nya thor?**

**Kai: dikit banget bagian gue *pundung***

**Ini hanya sebuah fic bila ada kesamaan tokoh, mohon dimaafkan,**

**anjing kucing dinikahin. Ada kesalahan mohon dimaafin 3**

**Yasudah, See you with new fic**

**Need Review :)**

**4k± words/ gatau juga lah. T_T/**


End file.
